


Trapping the Trapped | Little Thoughts

by Angela1008



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, hannibloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela1008/pseuds/Angela1008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches him with half-closed eyes, feeling her whole frame being slowly, but gradually swallowed by grief and guilt.</p>
<p>“I should have believed her when she said that Will didn’t commit all those heinous crimes, Hannibal,” she says mournfully, already on her fourth glass of beer, but not caring.</p>
<p>“It is not your fault that Beverly is missing, Alana,” he comforts, similarly, on his third glass of Chardonnay.</p>
<p>“But… What if she’s right? What if Will really didn’t murder all those people?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapping the Trapped | Little Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to fill in the amazing lack of shorts on the Hannibloom tag, so here you go! Please send me prompts on them or Willana, so I can finally fulfill my dreams of them ships! I have no idea who to ship more *weeps*

  
[Little Thoughts](http://angelajr.tumblr.com/)   


  
"Greymatters" theme by [J.E.Jones](http://www.firemanifest.com/blog) / [Ligertail](http://www.ligertail.com)  


###  [Hannibloom Kind-of-a-Drabble-but-not-really - Trapping the Trapped](http://angelajr.tumblr.com/post/80881462923/hannibloom-kind-of-a-drabble-but-not-really-trapping)

She watches him with half-closed eyes, feeling her whole frame being slowly, but gradually swallowed by grief and guilt.

“I should have believed her when she said that Will didn’t commit all those heinous crimes, Hannibal,” she says mournfully, already on her fourth glass of beer, but not caring.

“It is not your fault that Beverly is missing, Alana,” he comforts, similarly, on his third glass of Chardonnay.

“But… What if she’s right? What if Will really didn’t murder all those people?”

What happens next is surprising, but not entirely unexpected. He cups her pale, delicate cheeks with his calloused hands and leans in close to her, his warm breath causing her to flush slightly.

“You really are a most caring person, Dr. Bloom.”

“I care a lot for my friends,” she manages, but her head is still strangely clear, regardless of the alcoholic influence.

“Do you consider me a friend?” he asks softly.  “Or… Something more?”

And that’s when she knew. The thing with Will and Hannibal, is that they both changed the subject with flirtatious banter. He was changing the subject, and that confirmed her worst, most dreaded, fear.

He was the Chesapeake Ripper.


End file.
